


Crime of Passion

by Jackdaw816



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: Love ≈ Hate
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/John Hart
Kudos: 20





	Crime of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I will write things that aren't drabbles, but in the meantime, angsty drabble because Cyberwoman will forever fuck me up

“If you really loved him, then how could you kill him?” Ianto asks. It’s a question he’s had for a long time, one that wouldn’t have left his tongue if not for the liquor loosening it. 

“Love and hate, they’re really not that different,” John responds evenly. “They’re both passions. And passion always burns strong.” Their eyes meet. “Can you tell me you’ve never hated Jack? Never wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt you?” Ianto’s breath hitches as he remembers.

_ One day, I'll have the chance to save you, and I'll watch you suffer and die. _

“No.”


End file.
